


Screams and Laughter

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [16]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Filming, Gen, Will Ryan is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The gang's filming two different versions of a movie, and there are some complaints about the live-action version.





	Screams and Laughter

"It's not fair," Alice sighed. "Why do I have to be a villain? I'm not like that at all."

"Well, the live-action version is supposed to be a horror movie," Bendy pointed out. "Don't worry, you're one of the good guys in the animated version--that one's supposed to be more lighthearted."

"And hopefully, that'll be the one the critics like," Henry added, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "The cartoon itself is meant for kids."

"Which reminds me, if Sammy tries to sneak in a Bible quote one more time, I'm gonna tell Joey to kill off the live-action version of his character," Bendy groaned.

"OW! Damnit, how am I supposed to see where I'm going in this thing?"

"Norman, you know you can take that off when we're not filming," Henry called to the projectionist, who promptly did so.

"Joey may be a genius, but some of his ideas are kinda out there," he sighed. "What next, giving Wally's character plungers for arms?" He approached the snack table, grabbing a doughnut with chocolate icing and sprinkles. "By the way, Grant's godson is here. Says he's got some song ideas for the animation."

"Ooh, this I gotta hear!"

Grabbing a couple of doughnuts--one for himself and one for their guest--Bendy took off.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the live-action version to be the events of the game, albeit with more dialogue. The animated version might be something akin to The Pagemaster.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Joey Drew's Haunted House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330861) by [phantomthief_fee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee)
  * [Joey Drew Studios Does Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471100) by [phantomthief_fee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee)




End file.
